Finding My Love
by LiveLaughLove365
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were childhood friends in London. But once Caroline's mom and dad divorced, her mom moved them to Mystic Falls. They tried to keep in touch, but eventually they stopped contact. Now 14 years later Klaus is in the US for art school and he is looking for his blonde BFF. He has always been in love with her. But is he too late? KlausxCaroline :D
1. Reunion At Last

_**August 17**__**th**__**, 2027**_

_Klaus POV_

I parked my car across the street and walked into the building. I walked right into the elevator and pressed the button for floor 5. When the elevator reached floor 5, I went to reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I have an appointment with Dr. Medina."

"Of course, have a seat she'll come and get you when she is ready."

"Okay, thank you."

_5 minutes later…_

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Dr. Medina asks

"Yes, that is me."

"I'm ready for you."

I walked into the door, hoping that my appointment went well. I saw a picture on the wall of her and a blonde person. It reminded me of someone I knew.

"So what brings you to my office today Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Someone told me you were really good at listening and I need to get a story off my chest. It's one that personally haunts me and I'm hoping that once I get done my guilt won't be as strong."

"Okay. You can begin whenever you are ready."

* * *

_Flashback, Age 6_

_**September 20**__**th**__**, 1998**_

A little boy with blonde hair and bluish grey eyes was staring out the window looking at a little blonde girl and her family. He had heard his mother telling his father that there was going to be a family moving in across the street earlier in the week. He had been waiting for this day for a while. He had two older brothers, but his mother was pregnant with another brother. He wasn't too keen on getting another one. His older brothers never wanted to play with him; they always ignored him when he asked. He just wanted someone to play with. He was broken out of his inner monologue, when his mother called his name.

_Klaus POV_

"Niklaus, come on we're going across the street to greet the new neighbors. I want you to behave."

"I'm coming mommy."

I ran towards the coat room to grab my jacket since it was cold outside. I was really excited to finally meet the little girl. Once mother put her coat on, we walked out the door and across the street to the family. Now that I saw the little girl up close, I thought that she was kind of cute. But I immediately shut that thought down because I was sure she had cooties. I heard mother introducing herself and father.

"Klaus, sweetie come here and introduce yourself." Mother said

"Hi, my name is Niklaus, but you can call me Nik." I said to the little girl

She gave me a really bright smile and I could see her bright blue eyes light up substantially.

"Hi Nik, my name is Caroline. I hope we can be friends." She says

"Most definitely Care. It is okay if I call you that right?"

"Sure, I love that nickname."

"Awesome, want to go play in the park down the street?"

"Yeah, let's go."

_Flashback over_

* * *

"That was the day that my friendship with Caroline Forbes started and let me tell you, that friendship is something that I will never forget."

"You can keep going if you like; I can tell it is going to be a long story. Don't worry you don't have to finish it today."

"Okay where do I begin again.." (Voice fades out because he is getting lost in memories)

* * *

_Flashback Age 10_

_Klaus POV_

My father had started to get angry towards me and every time I did something wrong her would yell at me. One time I remember he hit me. I figured he was just mad at something from work. It was better for him to take it out on me, then my mother. I had a younger brother named Kol, but my mother was now pregnant with a little girl. I was really excited for that because I could care for her like I care for Caroline. Our friendship had remained the only thing constant in my life. All my other friends moved or decided I wasn't worth it. I had finally developed a small crush on Caroline. I just didn't want to tell her in case she didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to lose our friendship.

"Nik?" I hear Caroline say from the doorway

"I'm in my room Care." I yell

I heard the door open and Caroline walks in. She looks so beautiful with her blue dress and pigtails.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?" She asks

"Yeah, sure. But you don't look to happy, is something wrong Care?"

"I'll tell you about it at the ice cream shop, okay."

"Okay."

We walked out the front door and down the sidewalk until we reached the ice cream shop. We waited in line and ordered our ice cream. Once we got our ice cream, we sat down on a picnic bench outside.

"Okay Care, what is wrong?"

"My parents are getting a divorce. You know how I always come to your house when they argue, well apparently my dad doesn't love my mom anymore. Apparently he doesn't like women at all. My dad is gay." She says with tears coming down her face

I held her there while she cried. I could see how she was finally admitting to herself that her life wouldn't ever be the same. She accepted the fact that her dad liked men.

"I'm sorry Care, I'm here for you. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever."

_2 weeks later…_

_Caroline POV_

I was sitting in my room with Nik, when my mother called me downstairs. My parents' divorce had finally finalized yesterday. My dad moved out and I wasn't sure I was ever going to see him again. He promised me he would visit and send me letters.

"Yes mom? What do you want?"

"I have some bad news honey."

"What do you mean? Dad isn't dead right?"

"Of course he isn't dead sweetie. We are moving."

"What do you mean moving? Like moving houses? I'll still be able to see Nik right?"

"No sweetie, we are moving to the US. Specifically Mystic Falls. They offered me a job there as sheriff and I accepted it."

"WHAT! Mom I can't move, Nik is here. He is my only friend and you want to take him away from me. I HATE YOU!" I say running out of the house

"Caroline, come back here." I hear my mother yelling in the distance

_Klaus POV_

I heard yelling, so I decided to go downstairs. But when I got downstairs Caroline wasn't there, her mother was.

"Ms. Forbes, where is Caroline?"

"She ran out of the house, I told her some bad news."

"Oh, may I ask what it was?"

"I'll let her tell you. Okay?"

"Okay Ms. Forbes. I'm going to go find her now."

"Okay, bring her back here."

I walked out of the door. I had decided to check all of our usual hang outs. But what I had discovered was that she wasn't at any of them. I started to freak out. My mind kept saying what if something bad has happened to her? Then a thought popped into my head. The special area in the park she showed me the other day.

I ran all the way back to the park and found her sitting in that area on the bench.

"Hey Care."

"Hey Nik." She said sniffling

"What's wrong? Your mom wouldn't tell me. She said she would let you tell me."

"I'm moving Nik. I'm moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. That is so far away. I don't want to move. How could my mom be so selfish? You're my only friend and now I'm leaving and I won't see you again. This sucks."

"Care, we can always talk on the phone. If we can't do that there is always the old fashioned way of letters. Which I think is pretty cool because who writes letters anymore. We would be like the people in the old days."

"I didn't think of that. That does sound cool. But how can you be okay with me moving away?"

"I'm not, but I know that we will see each other again eventually. Besides who else is going to put up with me if I ever leave my house and move across the pond. I know you will be there waiting for me the day I move to America. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Nik."

"I love you too Care."

_3 days later.._

_Caroline POV_

I was looking up at the house that had been the home of my childhood. The home where I first met Nik, my only friend. The one who has been there for me through thick and thin. I remember he even saved me from boys that were pulling on my pigtails. He went home with a black eye that day. My dad was so proud of him and told him that he wouldn't mind him marrying me. I laughed at that.

"Caroline, come on it's time to go."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Care."

"Nik."

"I'm going to miss you so much. I got you something to remind you of me."

"You didn't have to do that Nik."

"I know I didn't. Here." He says handing me the present

I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace and bracelet set. The necklace had a wolf on it, while the bracelet has a wolf charm, a strawberry charm, a bow charm, a C charm, and an N charm.

"It's really beautiful Nik. I love it. Thank you so much. I will never take the necklace off. The bracelet too."

"You're welcome Care. I just want to remind you that I love you and I'm always here for you. Now you know the address so you can send me a letter at any point? Okay."

"Okay. Bye Nik." I say giving him a kiss on his cheek

I got into the car and looked back at Nik. He was holding his hand to his cheek and he was blushing. I never told him about my crush on him. I always thought it was stupid. I didn't think he liked me that way. Now I don't think I ever will.

_Flashback over_

* * *

"I was really sad that day. I lost my best friend and on top of that my life just kept on getting worse."

"Okay. Now what happened to the letters you sent each other?"

"We kept in touch for a little while. Thinking about it, it was maybe three years. But after that the letters kept on getting scarcer. So I just assumed she had moved on with her life and didn't want anything to do with me. Although that still didn't change the fact that I am in love with her. With all of my heart."

"Wow. Did you guys ever meet up again?"

"Yeah it was probably about 14 or 15 years later. I had finally made it to the US. I really wanted to find her. I knew that it was slim that she remembered me. But I wanted to see if she was okay and if she was happy with where she was at in life."

"Okay. Tell me about that day then."

* * *

_Flashback, age 25_

_**August 21**__**st**__**, 2017**_

_Klaus POV_

I had finally got accepted into an art program at a college. The college was actually conveniently located in Virginia. I knew that Caroline was living in Mystic Falls. So I figured I could drive the two hour trip to find her. I wanted to surprise her. I really had missed her.

_2 days later…_

I finally was settled into my dorm and my art space. I was ready to get to work. Art was my passion. Plus it wasn't bad that my muse was a certain blonde, but now most of the time my art was filled with darkness. Ever since we had stopped talking, I didn't feel the need to be that cheery anymore. The only person I actually smiled for anymore was Rebekah. She was the only one who understood me. Plus it didn't help when you find out that your mother cheated on your father and you are the product of that affair. My father always loved to remind me of that.

I started up my car and finally decided to drive the two hours to Mystic Falls.

_Two hours later…_

I finally reached Mystic Falls. I parked across the street and went into a place called the Grille. I went up to the bar and ordered a beer with a burger and fries. I was starving, I need fuel if I was going to find Caroline. Then the bar tender came back up to me with my food.

"Enjoy. Hey, you look new around here."

"Yeah. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

"Okay. My name is Matt."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a person named Caroline Forbes?"

"Yeah, what is it to you?"

"Oh, we used to be friends back when I was a child. I promised her I would come to America one day. We stayed in touch but eventually that stopped."

"Oh. Cool, so you're Nik?"

"Yeah. Did she talk about me a lot?"

"Yeah. When she first moved her she looked depressed, so I went up to her introduced myself and we have been friends ever since."

"Cool. I'm glad she made friends. I was afraid that she would always stay sad. I never wanted that for her."

"Yeah. I can call her and tell her to come meet me. We can surprise her."

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks mate."

"You're welcome. I know the one thing she regrets the most is not staying in touch with you."

"Yeah. I wonder why we lost touch. I'll let her tell you that. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you again mate. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do."

_5 minutes later…_

"Okay, I called her dude. She said she would be here within an hour."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Would you mind being my friend? I don't have a lot of those these days."

"Yeah, no problem man."

"Thank you for all your help Matt."

"You're welcome."

_1 hour later…_

_Caroline POV_

Matt had called me and told me to come to the Grille. I guess maybe he just wanted to hang out. I have been neglecting my friend a lot lately. I guess its because I had been busy with my new job lately and my co-worker wouldn't stop flirting with me. It was starting to creep me out. I really need to find a boyfriend. I walk into the grille and spot Matt at the bar.

"Hey Mattie."

"Hey Care."

"What's up?"

"Well I kind of have something for you."

"Well, what is it? You know I hate surprises more than anything else."

"Hello sweetheart."

I turn around and look at the person that said that. Next thing I know black is covering my vision, but before I'm out all the way I hear a voice say

"I'm here Care. I've got you. I've missed you."

_Klaus POV_

I have Caroline in my arms, she fainted at the sight of me. I didn't think that it would be that bad. Maybe I waited too long, maybe she doesn't recognize me. Or maybe she stopped talking to me because she didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Hey man, let's take her to her house. That way when she wakes up and freaks out, it isn't in public." Matt says

"Okay."

I pick her up bridal style and walk out of the grille to my car. Once I put her in the back, Matt slides into the passenger seat. I start the car and Matt leads me to her house. I pull into the driveway, turn the car off, get out, open the door, pick her up, and walk up to her house. Matt pulls out a key and opens the door. I quickly get inside and put her on the couch. Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up.

_1 hour later…_

_Caroline POV_

I start to wake up and once my eyes are open I look around. I'm in my house. Maybe what happened was all a dream. Suddenly I hear a voice to the side of me.

"Are you alright Care?"

"Yeah Matt. I'm fine I promise." I look around again and I see Nik. Wait what? Nik is here. Oh my gosh.

"Nik?" I say with uncertainty

"Yes sweetheart it's me."

"Oh my gosh, you're here." I say running up to him and hugging the life out of him

"Caroline, I've missed you so much. I was so depressed when you stopped contacting me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll explain it tomorrow. Right now I want to stay here and bask in the fact that you're here."

"Okay, we will talk tomorrow."

_Flashback over_

**Hey readers. Thanks for reading chapter one of my first klaroline story. I wrote a one-shot for them, but I loved writing it so I decided to start a story. I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by julie plec or whoever else writes TVD. I would appreciate a review, but you don't have to. This is my first story after my glee stage, so I hope that it is better then those fanfics. Anyway please review. It would mean a lot. **

**Thanks, **

**Emily**

**P.S.**

**I'll update when I can. I have a lot of school work to do. So I might do it weekly or maybe just when I can. **


	2. The Morning After

_**Hey followers. Whats happening? I'm sorry that its been almost two weeks. I've been bust lately. Anyway I changed some things in the first chapter that dealt with Tyler. Also this chapter kinda ends weird. But I'll be posting a part two for this in a couple of days. This was all I could write for now and I didn't want to postpone an update for another week. Anyway enjoy the chapter. You will hear from me in a couple days. **_

_**~Emily**_

_**P.S. Don't kill me after you read this chapter...**_

* * *

_**August 22**__**nd**__**, 2017**_

_Klaus POV_

I woke up to strange surroundings. I then remembered that I was in Caroline's house. I had finally reunited with my best friend. My best friend was the only one who knows all of my secrets. Except of course, my biggest one, I am in love with my best friend Caroline Forbes and always have been since I was 10.

"Good Morning Nik."

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well. Especially since I got my best friend back."

"I don't know, kind of seems like I was replaced by Matt."

"Mattie? No, he just helped me in a time of need and I will be thankful for that forever."

"Good. So what do you want for breakfast? I can cook an awesome omelet."

"Really, you can cook? What else has changed since I last talked to you?"

"Yeah I can cook, my drawing skills got better, and it turns out that Mikael isn't my father."

"Cool. Wait what? Mikael isn't your father? What about Esther, she is your mother right?"

"Yeah, turns out she wasn't in love with Mikael that much, she had an affair with another man. I was the product of that affair. Mikael abused me for that."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. You should have contacted me."

"I wish I did, but I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I'm sorry I should have stayed in contact with you."

"It's all good, besides I am here with you now. That is what matters now. Why did you stop contact with me?"

"I'm sorry. It is a long story."

"Okay, you can tell me after you're done eating." I say handing her the omelet.

_Caroline POV_

My mind had finally processed that Nik was here with me. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell him why I stopped contacting him at the age of sixteen. It really crushed me that we stopped contact. He was my first friend and I'm still in love with him. He has always been there for me. I'm hoping that he won't be mad at me when I tell him the full story. I handed him my plate and took a deep breathe, getting ready to tell him the story.

"It started when I was 14, I was in 8th grade. I had finally started to hit that boy crazy stage. There was this boy, Tyler. I liked him a lot. He was really cute. He had finally showed some interest me. He asked out on a date. I was really excited."

"Okay. So you got a boyfriend, I don't see what the problem is."

"We had a perfect first date. He was sweet and caring at first. But then he became cold and angry. He would always get psychotic when I would hang out with Matt. I broke it off with him at the age of 16. I was tired of being treated terrible, turns out that my life was about to change forever really."

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I found out I was pregnant. I started to freak out. I knew that I had to go to a clinic to confirm it before I told Tyler. I went a week later. I was 4 and half weeks pregnant. I went up to Tyler's house and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, so I walked inside. I found him in bed with the biggest bitch ever, Elena Gilbert. She had tried to be my friend when I first moved, but I soon learned she was always making fun of my friend Bonnie. That didn't go over to well with me. I ran out of the house with tears down my cheek. I was tired and fed up with him. I decided then and there I was done with him and he didn't really deserve to be father to this child. It was too innocent and pure for him." I say feeling tears coming down my cheeks

"What happened sweetheart?" He asks wiping the tears from my cheeks

"I never told him that I was pregnant with his kid. I told my mom and she helped me through my morning sickness. I was super excited. When I started to show, Tyler found out about it. The whole school was gossiping about it. He confronted me and asked if it was his. You know that I can't lie very well. Well I told him it was his. He yelled and asked me why I didn't tell him. I told him because I was done with his bull shit and I caught him with Elena. He just kept on yelling at me. I couldn't handle the stress I guess. I went home and cried my eyes out. Apparently I passed out because the next think I knew I woke up in the hospital. My mom found me in my bed. She said there was blood everywhere. She told me I lost the baby. I was so upset. She tried to console me but that didn't work. I went into a depression. That is why I never replied back to you. I never felt happy enough or had the energy to do it. I had lost my child and it wasn't even born yet."

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry. I wish you would have replied to me, I could have helped you. I don't like that you went through it alone."

"I didn't go through it alone; I had my mom and Bonnie. Although I never forgave Tyler. If he hadn't yelled at me maybe my baby would still be here. He just has too many anger issues. Plus I haven't heard from him since that day, apparently his parents sent him to boarding school."

"Wow. Sweetheart, you want to do something fun today?"

"Yeah, but what Mystic Falls doesn't have a lot of variety."

"I noticed. Which is why we are going to take a little road trip."

"And where may we be going on this road trip?"

"Atlanta, Georgia. But only if you're up for it? I want to cheer you up. It is the least I could do since I let you share the story."

"Of course I want to go. I've never really been anywhere because my mom was always wrapped up into work. I guess she didn't like the fact that my dad was gay and left us for another family with a guy."

"Okay sweetheart. I need you to pack a bag. We will be staying there for a night or two. I want to show you some fun in Atlanta. It is a really cool city. I'm sure you will love it."

"Okay. Let me go change and pack a bag real quick. Then we can leave to your place so you can pack a bag."

"Okay. I will be waiting here."

* * *

**Do you want to kill me now? I hope not.**


End file.
